¿Quién vive en el Bosque Everfree?
by Jazz Garland
Summary: ¿Puede alguien vivir en el temido bosque Everfree? Eso es lo que se pregunta Fluttershy cuando ve a un poni desconocido en cierta ocasión, quien, parece haberla visto anteriormente ¿Qué misterios ocultará este extraño? ¿Fluttershy lo habrá conocido tiempo atrás? ¿Vive realmente en el bosque Everfree? (Mi primer intento de fic romántico, por lo que se aceptan críticas)
1. ¿Hay un poni viviendo en Everfree?

**Bueno, decidí probar con el romance, a ver qué tal se me da, por lo que escribí esto.**

* * *

Era una tarde normal para cierta pegaso amarilla de crin rosa pálido, que acababa de regresar de un día de campo que tuvo con sus amigas, y ahora se disponía a alimentar a sus amigos animales.

Fluttershy colocó los platos con la comida en el suelo, y llamó a sus amigos, los cuales no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

- Tranquilos, hay comida para todos.- les decía ella, puesto que los animales comían a gran velocidad.

De pronto, todos los animales se quedaron inmóviles, como si hubieran escuchado algo.

- ¿Pasa algo, amiguitos?- preguntó Fluttershy, cuando alcanzó a oír un fuerte gruñido provenir del bosque Everfree.- ¡AH!

Tanto ella, como sus amigos animales, corrieron a buscar refugio, pues, lo que sea que haya hecho ese ruido, sin duda alguna, es muy grande, y tal vez peligroso.

Sin embargo, Fluttershy descubrió que su conejo amigo, Ángel, se había quedado fuera de la casa, y golpeaba incesantemente la puerta.

- Oh, Ángel ¿Cómo terminaste quedándote fuera?- le dijo ella mientras le abría la puerta, cuando escuchó otro gruñido.- ¡AH! ¡Rápido, entra!

Ni bien Ángel hubo entrado, la pegaso cerró la puerta con fuerza, y se apresuró a ocultarse dentro de su casa. No obstante, sentía curiosidad por saber qué pudo haber gruñido así, y qué pudo enojarle.

De repente, escuchó algo que le causó mayor curiosidad: La voz de un poni, seguida de los gruñidos de aquella bestia desconocida. Parecía que se estaba llevando acabo una persecución, justo en los alrededores de su hogar.

La curiosidad de Fluttershy se volvió tan fuerte, que decidió asomarse por la ventana.

Lo que llegó a ver, fue a una Mantícora de gran tamaño, su rostro revelaba que se hallaba muerta de hambre y que estaría dispuesta a zamparse a quien sea que se cruce en su camino.

- "_S-se ve tan hambrienta... q-que no creo que me escuche..._"- se decía la pegaso mientras veía con gran temor a aquella bestia.

Para empeorar las cosas, aquel animal estaba olfateando cerca de los lugares donde se ocultaban los amigos de Fluttershy.

La pegaso estaba con los nervios destrozados, temía que aquella gigantesca criatura pudiera hacerle daño a sus animales.

Pero, de pronto, se escuchó un silbido desde el interior del bosque Everfree.

Fluttershy levantó la vista para averiguar el origen de aquel llamado, llegando a ver a un poni encapuchado que salía del bosque.

En cuanto alcanzó a verlo, la Mantícora empezó a cargar contra él, haciendo obvias sus intenciones de alimentarse.

- "_Pero, ¿Por qué ese poni se queda ahí parado? ¡La Mantícora le puede lastimar!_"- pensaba la pegaso mientras veía que, aquel desconocido poni, se quedaba inmóvil frente a la bestia que se le acercaba.

Sin embargo, una extraña aura verde empezó a surgir del interior de la capucha del desconocido, revelando que era un unicornio, y también a rodear la cabeza de la Mantícora, haciendo que esta se detuviera.

Fluttershy se sorprendió ante lo acontecido, pero se sorprendió aún más ante lo que siguió.

El misterioso poni dijo unas palabras que, aunque Fluttershy no alcanzó a oírlas, la Mantícora sí lo hizo, empezando a gruñirle al unicornio que tenía delante, dispuesta a volver a embestirle, pero el desconocido se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

En definitiva, era un semental, un unicornio, cuyo pelaje era verde oscuro y su crin, negra como el ébano.

Ni bien la Mantícora vió el rostro de aquel poni, soltó un fuerte gruñido que retumbó en toda la casa de Fluttershy, para luego echar a correr espantada hacia el interior del bosque Everfree, del cual había salido.

- "_... ¿Q-qué paso? ¿C-cómo hizo eso?_"- pensó ella mientras veía al unicornio mirar hacia donde se ocultaban los animales y empezaba a dirigirse allí.

Fluttershy bajó hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Si aquel extraño logró espantar a una Mantícora, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer a mis animalitos?_"- pensaba mientras salía de la casa, con la intención de tratar de detener a aquel extraño.

Sin embargo, ni bien alcanzó a ver al desconocido, descubrió que este estaba jugando con los animales, transmitiéndoles calma, para que dejaran de preocuparse por la Mantícora de antes.

- Vamos, no teman, pequeños.- les decía. Su voz era calmada y ligeramente grave, inspiraba confianza, como cuando un padre calma a sus hijos durante una tormenta.- Ya pasó lo peor. No creo que vaya a volver por aquí esa bestia.

Fluttershy estaba totalmente sorprendida. Aquel extraño, si bien podía asustar a una bestia tan grande como aquella Mantícora, se mostraba amable con los pequeños animales, como con los que se hallaba jugando en ese momento.

- Uhm... H-hola...- dijo ella.

El unicornio levantó sus orejas y volteó rápidamente la cabeza, asustándola por lo repentino del movimiento. Después, se levantó y, sin apartar la vista de ella, empezó a retroceder lentamente.

- ¿T-te asusté? Oh... l-lo siento no era mi intención.- dijo ella mientras se le acercaba con cierto temor, pero él se alejaba, cada vez más rápido.- Bueno... Sólo quería agradecerte por salvar a mis amiguitos...

No obstante, mientras más hablaba ella, mayor sorpresa revelaban los ojos de aquel unicornio, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- N-no puede ser...- dijo aquel desconocido.- N-no es posible que seas tú...

- ¿C-cómo que no puedo ser yo?- preguntó Fluttershy, confundida.- ¿De qué estás...?

- ¡Me rehúso a creer que seas tú!- gritó aquel poni mientras corría de regreso al bosque, dejando a la pegaso, asustada por aquel repentino grito, pero también confundida por lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Quién era aquel poni?- se preguntó- Un momento... ¿A-acaba de entrar al... B-bosque Everfree?

En efecto, todo rastro de aquel misterioso poni, había desaparecido dentro del tan temido bosque.

- C-creo que mejor hablo con T-Twilight sobre eso...- se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su amiga.- Tal vez sepa algo sobre un unicornio que vive en el bosque... o que puede espantar hasta a una Mantícora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aquel unicornio se asomó por uno de los arbustos, viendo cómo se iba aquella pegaso amarilla.

- No creo que sea ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Es más, que creo que ella ya...- se decía con tristeza mientras la veía irse.- Sin embargo... sí se parecen bastante...

De repente, sacó una foto de su abrigo. Esta se veía gastada y estaba en colores grises, revelando su antigüedad.

Aquella foto tenía la imagen de una pegaso, idéntica a Fluttershy, que sonreía mientras abrazaba a otro poni, el mismo que ahora contemplaba la foto.

- Wind Feather...- dijo el unicornio mientras una lágrima se dejaba caer por su rostro.- Lo siento mucho... En serio...

* * *

**Bien, este es mi intento de fic romántico (Aunque, de romance no tiene mucho, pues sólo es una introducción).**

**En fin, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.**

**En caso de que tenga buena acogida, veré si lo extiendo, o sino lo dejaré como un One-shot.**


	2. ¿Quién es Forest Wolf?

**Bien, debido a que parece que este fic ha resultado ser de su gusto, he decidido extenderlo un poco más.**

**Una aclaración: En el contexto de este fic, Twilight Sparkle aún no ha sido nombrada princesa.**

***MLP: FIM es propiedad de Hasbro* *Solamente me pertenece el protagonista masculino***

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es Forest Wolf?_**

* * *

Fluttershy acababa de llegar a la casa de Twilight.

- Twi-Twilight, ¿Estás en casa? Soy yo, Fluttershy.- llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante, Fluttershy.- la recibió la unicornio.- ¿Gustas un poco de té? Spike está preparándolo.

- Uhm... Tal vez un poco, gracias.

- ¿Estás bien? Escuché un gruñido en la dirección en la que queda tu casa, e iba para allá ¿Pasó algo?

La pegaso asintió.

- Uhm... Sí, estoy bien, pero, Twilight, te tengo una pregunta ¿Sabes de algún poni que viva en el bosque Everfree?

- ¿Un poni que viva en el Bosque Everfree?... Bueno, sólo sé que ahí vive Zecora, pero ella es una cebra. Aparte de ella, no sé de nadie más que viva allá, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Uhm... Bueno, es que... A-acabo de encontrarme con un poni que venía del interior del bosque.

- ¿Del interior del Bosque? ¿No crees que haya sido un explorador que decidió aventurarse por ahí?

- No lo creo... Pues ahuyentó a una Mantícora si necesidad de luchar.

- ¡Una Mantícora! Entonces, aquel gruñido...

- Sí, fué el gruñido de aquella Mantícora.

- Pero... ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

- Bueno, después de que regresara a mi casa, le dí de comer a mis animalitos... Cuando apareció aquella gigantesca Mantícora, acercándose a mi casa.- le contó.- Yo me oculté, pero la Mantícora empezó a acercarse a donde se ocultaban mis amiguitos, yo estaba asustada, Twilight. No quería que les hiciera daño...

- Tranquila, Fluttershy... ¿Llegó a lastimarlos?- preguntó Twilight.

- Uhm... No en realidad... pero casi lo hace...

- ¿No lo hizo? ¿Y qué le detuvo? ¿Acaso le lanzaste 'La Mirada'?

- Ah... No, no le di 'La Mirada', pues estaba demasiado distraída rogando que no encontrara a mis animalitos... Lo que pasó fue que, justo cuando la Mantícora estaba apunto de encontrar su escondite, un silbido le llamó desde el bosque...

- ¿Un silbido?

- Sí...- contestó la pegaso.- Quién silbó fué un extraño unicornio encapuchado, él ahuyentó a la Mantícora, ni bien esta vió su rostro.

- ¿Con ver su rostro?- intervino Spike, mientras les traía unas tasas de té- ¿Tan feo era ese unicornio?

Las ponis y el bebé dragón se rieron por el comentario, luego Fluttershy respondió.

- Uhm... Bueno... No realmente...- se empezaba a notar un ligero rubor en su rostro.- Su pelaje ere verde oscuro, como la vegetación del bosque Everfree, mientras que su crin era negra, cómo algunos de los árboles del mismo bosque.

- Entonces... ¿Era lindo?.- preguntó Twilight, provocando un mayor sonrojo en la pegaso.- Tranquila, Fluttershy. Sólo jugaba.

- Ah, bueno... Ahora que recuerdo, aquel poni, después de ahuyentar a la Mantícora, se acercó al mismo lugar adonde esta iba, donde se ocultaban los animales.

- ¿Y les hizo daño?- preguntó el bebé dragón.

- Al principio, creí que sí lo haría, pero, cuando lo vi, lo encontré jugando con ellos, calmándoles, haciéndoles olvidar a la Mantícora.

- ¿Le encontraste?- preguntó la unicornio- ¿Acaso hablaste con él?

- Uhm... Bueno... Algo así...- se explicó Fluttershy.- Cuando le saludé, el me miró y, como que se sorprendió de verme. Creí que le había asustado, pero luego el me dijo:

**_(Flashback)_**

_- N-no puede ser...- dijo aquel desconocido.- N-no es posible que seas tú..._

_- ¿C-cómo que no puedo ser yo?- preguntó Fluttershy, confundida.- ¿De qué estás...?_

_- ¡Me rehúso a creer que seas tú!- gritó aquel poni mientras corría de regreso al bosque, dejando a la pegaso, asustada por aquel repentino grito, pero también confundida por lo que dijo._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

- Wow... ¿Y luego qué hiciste?- preguntó Twilight.

- Pues... Decidí venir aquí, pensaba que tal vez supieras algo sobre un poni que viva en el bosque Everfree...

Twilight se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

- ¡Claro! Recuerdo que, no hace mucho, encontré aquí un libro que hablaba sobre el bosque Everfree,- dijo mientras empezaba a buscar entre los estantes de la biblioteca.- tal vez mencione algo sobre eso.

- ¿Un libro? P-pero... ¿Cómo va a tener un libro la historia de un poni, joven, que vive en el bosque actualmente?

- Bueno, si vivía en el bosque Everfree, y se veía joven, seguramente sólo era joven ante los ojos, pues tú y yo sabemos que es completamente difícil para cualquier poni el vivir ahí, por lo que debería tener cierto tiempo de experiencia.

- E-entonces... ¿E-era un fantasma?- preguntó la pegaso, mientras temblaba de miedo ante la idea de haber visto un espectro.

- Uhm... no lo creo. Si pudo jugar con los animalitos... dudo que haya sido un fantasma.

Fluttershy suspiró calmada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ahm... No estoy segura, por lo que será mejor que halle ese libro, y veamos si nos puede decir algo al respecto.

- ¿Este es el libro que buscabas, Twilight?- preguntó Spike mientras sostenía un libro que decía:"Mitos y leyendas sobre el Bosque Everfree".

- Sí, ese es.- dijo Twilight mientras hacía levitar el libro.- Gracias, Spike. Ven, Fluttershy

La unicornio abrió el libro, y empezó a buscar lo que sea que hiciera referencia a algún poni viviendo en el bosque Everfree.

- Veamos... ¡Aquí está! "La leyenda de Forest Wolf".- dijo Twilight mientras le mostraba a Fluttershy el dibujo de aquella sección del libro.- ¿Así era el unicornio que viste?- le preguntó.

La pegaso, sorprendida en gran manera por la exactitud del retrato, se limitó a asentir lentamente.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que veamos qué dice.- dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a leer en voz alta.- "_Durante décadas, se han contado los avistamientos de un misterioso unicornio que vivía en el bosque Everfree. Si bien nunca ha dado informe con respecto a su nombre, se le dió el nombre de 'Forest Wolf, debido a que, normalmente se informaban avistamientos suyos durante los ataques de los Lobos de Madera._

_Hay teorías que dicen que es como una especie de 'Guardián del bosque', encargado de mantener a las criaturas del bosque, dentro de él, además de velar por aquellos que se aventuren en Everfree._

_Sin embargo, hay otras que dicen que él es el líder de esas criaturas, y que las envía para mantener a los intrusos fuera de sus tierras en el bosque. Esta teoría no es muy bien aceptada, pues son más numerosos los informes de rescates._

_Aunque se sabe que ha tenido numerosas apariciones, jamás se ha podido dar prueba de ello, pues las fotografías que le tomaban, salían desenfocadas, los bocetos de su apariencia, solamente se tiene aquel con el que cuenta este libro, y nunca se le ha visto lejos del bosque Everfree._"

- Hasta aquí se queda el libro.- dijo Twilight, mientras revisaba nuevamente.- De ahí, no menciona nada más, salvo el nombre con el que se le conoce, y las historias sobre él.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Fluttershy

- Entonces, creo que sería mejor visitar a Zecora,- dijo Twilight mientras guardaba el libro y se dirigía a la puerta.- pues ella también vive allí, aunque sea cerca a los límites, y puede que le haya visto alguna vez, o que nos pueda explicar mejor su historia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el misterioso unicornio encapuchado, conocido en las leyendas como 'Forest Wolf', se hallaba vagando por el bosque, meditando en su encuentro con aquella pegaso amarilla, no hace mucho.

- _"¿Cómo pueden ser tan idénticas?"_- pensaba- _"Espera... No lo son, o al menos, no estoy seguro... Puede que solo sea de apariencia, aún no confirmo sobre su personalidad, por lo que podrían solo el parecerse superficialmente... Aunque... Wind Feather amaba a los animales, y era muy tímida... al igual que lo parecía ser aquella pegaso... ¡No! No puedo garantizar nada hasta que tenga mejores pruebas."_

Después de un rato, se detuvo a pensar más detenidamente.

- Pero... ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? ¿Solamente la frustración de recordar que tuve la oportunidad de vivir una, ¿Cómo se dice?... 'Una vida normal'? No... no creo poder con eso... mejor será que evite a aquella pegaso... a toda costa.- se dijo en voz alta, con un tono de voz que indicaba resignación, pero que se iba deprimiendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Ya tuve mi oportunidad... y la desaproveché... No puedo cambiar eso... Ya es tarde... Demasiado tarde... Ahora tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir... Ya es tarde...

Dicho esto, 'Forest Wolf', sacó de su capucha aquella vieja foto que sostuvo en antes, le dió un último vistazo, para luego arrojarla dentro del bosque, para no volver a verla jamás

- Adiós... Wind Feather... Lo siento... En verdad...- dijo mientras se adentraba más en el interior del bosque.

Sin embargo, no se percató de que, aquella foto, tenía algo escrito en su reverso, algo que, tal vez, podría haberle hecho cambiar su parecer.

* * *

Para cuando Fluttershy y Twilight habían llegado a la casa de Zecora, ya estaba empezando a anochecer, cosa que ponía más nerviosa a Fluttershy, como si el hecho de tener que estar en el bosque Everfree no fuera ya de por sí, aterrador.

- S-s-sólo será una vi-visita rápida, ¿Verdad, Twilight?- preguntó Fluttershy.

- Sí, así es. Sólo una visita rápida.- contestó su amiga, un tanto molesta, pues la pegaso llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde que partieron hacia el bosque.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Zecora, el sol acababa de ocultarse.

- Sólo espero que esté en casa...- dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a llamar a la puerta- Zecora, ¿Estás en casa?

Pero nadie respondió.

- Pa-parece q-q-que no está... ¿Podemos irnos y regresar cuando sea de día?- preguntó Fluttershy.

- _¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven? Pero si son Twilight y Fluttershy, ¡Qué bien!_

Twilight se alegró ante la posibilidad de poder hallar las respuestas con respecto al extraño poni que halló Fluttershy, de quien no podríamos decir lo mismo, pues ahora tendría que permanecer más tiempo dentro del tenebroso bosque.

- Zecora, te estábamos buscando. Tenemos unas cuantas dudas, y queríamos saber si podrías ayudarnos a resolverlas.

La cebra sonrió.

- _Pues pasen adelante, son bienvenidas. Ahora, díganme, ¿Qué es lo que las tiene confundidas?_

Twilight le dió un leve empujón a su amiga pegaso, quien le dijo a la cebra.

- Ahm... Zecora, ¿Por casualidad sabes de algún unicornio que viva aquí, en el bosque Everfree? Claro si no es mucha molestia...

Zecora mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

- _¿De un unicornio me estás hablando?... Dime, ¿Cómo se llama aquel que dices que por aquí está andando?_

Twilight respondió.

- Encontramos en un libro una historia sobre un unicornio llamado 'Forest Wolf', y Fluttershy se encontró con un poni idéntico al del retrato ¿Por casualidad le conoces, o al menos le habrás visto en el bosque?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Zecora era épica, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Ze-Zecora, ¿Estás bien?

- ... _Forest Wolf no es su nombre..._- les dijo.- '_Logan' es como se llama el que por aquí se esconde._

Ambas ponis se hallaban confundidas. ¿Acaso Zecora sí conocía a aquel misterioso unicornio? Tal parecía que sí, pero, ¿Cómo conocía cuál era su verdadero nombre?

- ¿Lo-Logan?- preguntó Fluttershy.

- No es un nombre muy común que digamos.- agregó Twilight.

- _Lo era en su época_.- respondió la cebra.- _Es más, era un nombre que pasaba de boca en boca._

- ¿Época?- preguntó la unicornio.- Entonces, ¿Es verdad que tiene décadas?

Zecora asintió.

- P-por favor, ¿Podrías contarnos lo que conoces sobre él?- preguntó Fluttershy.

Zecora lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió.

- _Les contaré aquella historia de antaño, sobre cierta ceremonia que se celebraba cada año..._

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo, explicando ligeramente algo sobre este misterioso poni con el que se encontró Fluttershy, 'Logan'.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siguiente capítulo: "El Secreto del Bosque Everfree"**

**Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Vent-R47**


	3. El Secreto del Bosque Everfree

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero se me complicó el poder actualizar, debido a ciertos problemas con la conexión a Internet.**

**Bueno, ya dejando las excusas a un lado, ****aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: El Secreto del Bosque Everfree_**

* * *

Zecora les contó que, desde antes de que Ponyville fuera fundada, los ponis le tenían un miedo atroz al Bosque Everfree, pues nadie podía salir ileso si se abría paso en aquel lugar.

Ahora bien, aunque nadie comprendía porqué, poco antes de la fundación del pueblo, los problemas con el bosque Everfree se redujeron drásticamente, así como por arte de magia.

Los conflictos con los Diamond Dogs y los dragones que se ocultaban en el bosque eran casi nulos, los gallo-dragones, las mantícoras y los lobos de madera eran vistos muy raras veces, mientras que otras criaturas, como las hidras, simplemente dejaron de ser vistas.

Cierto día de verano, cerca de un año después de la fundación de Ponyville, llegó al pueblo poni un tanto singular. Se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje café, crin y barba negras con canas, y ojos verdes. Decía llamarse Moises Green.

Si bien no parecía alguien importante, algo que hizo centrar la atención en él, era el hecho de que llegó desde el interior del mismo bosque Everfree.

Moises pasó mucho tiempo en Ponyville, aunque siempre regresaba al bosque durante la noche.

Una determinada noche de primavera, la segunda desde su llegada, Moises se presentó ante el pueblo, cuyo territorio había crecido como fruto de la disminución de problemas, para hacerles entrega de un anuncio.

Les dijo que su verdadero nombre no era Moises, sino "Mosses" (Musgo), y que era un heraldo, con la responsabilidad de velar por el bien entre el Bosque Everfree y los territorios con los que limitaba y que, por esa razón regresaba al bosque cada noche.

Si bien le tacharon de loco en cuanto dijo aquello, todos se retractaron en cuanto "Mosses" silbó, haciendo que una hidra asomara sus cabezas por encima del bosque.

Ni bien llegaron a ver a la hidra, todos los ponis echaron a correr despavoridos, temían que la hidra les atacara, pero se quedaron helados de la impresión cuando descubrieron que esta no se movía de su posición.

No obstante, cuando Mosses volvió a silbar, la hidra simplemente volvió a esconderse en el interior del Everfree, convenciendo a todos los ponis de que hablaba en serio.

Mosses les dijo que su deber era protegerles, pero que el tiempo de su estadía en este mundo estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que era necesario que hallara un reemplazo.

Dijo que debía de ser alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo atrás, perder el contacto con el mundo exterior al bosque y quedarse en este hasta que llegara el momento de ser relevado.

Al principio, ningún poni se ofreció, por lo que Mosses le dijo que tenían hasta el final de la primavera, puesto que, pasada esa fecha, ya sería demasiado tarde y, sin nadie que controlase al bosque dentro de su territorio... Nada podría detener la creciente ola de problemas que se presentarían.

No obstante, justo en el último día de primavera, cuando todos los ponis ya creían que nadie podría llegar a querer ocupar el rol de heraldo del bosque Everfree, apareció otro unicornio, de crin negra y pelaje verde, un poco más alto que un poni normal, con Cutie Mark de una hoja de árbol con una huella animal encima, y con un rostro que reflejaba un inmenso dolor.

Él se ofreció de voluntario para servir como el nuevo heraldo.

Aunque muchos le preguntaron porqué estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el nunca les escuchó, solamente les decía que quería dejar todo atrás, que quería perder conexión con todo aquello con lo que había crecido.

Cuando se presentó ante Mosses, este le indicó que tenía que adentrarse en el bosque, buscar el viejo castillo de las princesas y que, una vez allí, él ya sabría qué hacer.

El joven unicornio partió esa misma noche, pero nadie se enteró si cumplió con lo que se le dijo.

En cuanto a Mosses, encontraron un libro frente a la alcaldía, su diario, el cual incluía numerosas fórmulas medicinales y detalles sobre los terrenos del Bosque Everfree, aparte de concluir con los últimos pensamientos de su autor:

"_He cumplido mi misión, ahora es el papel de otro. Sólo espero que esté seguro de lo que hace, pues no tendrá vuelta atrás. Me pregunto porqué la expresión de su rostro expresaba tanta tristeza... Bueno, creo que eso no me compete. Ahora él será la voz del Bosque, tendrá que velar por su bienestar y el de los territorios adyacentes._

_Ahora, me retiro para ya no volver más. He acabado con mi cometido_

_Mosses Green._"

El libro fué hallado en la entrada a la alcaldía, envuelto en la capa que llevaba Mosses cuando llegó al pueblo, fuera de eso, nada más.

Mosses había desaparecido.

* * *

Cuando Zecora terminó de contar la historia, las dos ponis que la acompañaban estaban boquiabiertas por lo que oyeron.

- Es interesante... Pero, eso nos deja más dudas que al principio.- dijo Twilight.-¿Quieres decir que este unicornio tenía una vida normal?

La cebra asintió.

- De-debió de pasarle algo horrible... pues sino, dudo que hubiera aceptado vivir en el Bosque...- agregó Fluttershy.

- Sí... ¿Qué le habrá pasado para aceptar ese trabajo?- preguntó Twilight.

- _Lamento decir que, la respuesta a esa pregunta, sólo la tiene aquel que tanto la oculta._- les dijo Zecora.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

- Creo que se refiera a que, él único que sabe qué motivo a... Logan ¿Cierto?- dijo Twilight.- Bueno, a que él aceptara ser el heraldo del Bosque Everfree, es él mismo.

- Oh...

Zecora se acercó a la ventana y, al ver que ya era bien entrada la noche, les preguntó a sus visitas si gustaban quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente, a lo que ellas respondieron que sí, en especial Fluttershy, a quien no les gustaba la idea de tener que salir al Bosque Everfree durante la noche.

De pronto, se alcanzó a oír el aullido de un lobo desde el centro del bosque.

- ¿Q-q-qué fué eso?- preguntó Fluttershy mientras temblaba, preocupada por si se llegara a acercar algo mientras ellas dormían.

-_ El guardián se ha ido a dormir, pues su última ronda acaba de concluir._

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la unicornio.- Cierto, ¿Cómo le conociste...?

Al voltearse a ver a Zecora, vieron que esta ya se había dormido.

- ¿D-d-de verdad será él?- preguntó la pegaso.- ¿N-no será un lobo de madera?

- No estoy segura, Fluttershy, pero, si Zecora puede dormir tranquila después de aquel aullido... Entonces dudo que sea algo peligroso.

Dicho aquello, ambas se acostaron, quedándose profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Aquel aullido, efectivamente, resultó provenir del actual heraldo del bosque, Logan, quien terminó su última ronda nocturna, y ahora se disponía a irse a dormir.

El aullido cumplía el deber de alertar a aquellos que se adentraran en el bosque, haciéndoles creer que se trata de un lobo de madera, provocando que le pongan mayor atención a su entorno, a la espera de algún ataque de una de las criaturas del bosque.

Una solución muy eficaz para cuando necesitaba irse a descansar durante la noche.

Sin embargo, el heraldo del bosque aún tenía en menta a aquella pegaso que conoció en antes.

- Son demasiado parecidas... Demasiado parecidas... Hay algo en ella... No sé qué, pero...Uhm... Me pregunto si Zecora conocerá a esa pegaso... Bueno, mejor dejo eso para mañana, ya es tarde, y supongo que ella ya se fue a dormir.

Logan tenía como refugio una cueva, ubicada justo en el corazón del bosque, la parte más profunda del lugar. Ahora bien, si había decidido vivir en aquella cueva, fue porque esta tenía ciertas 'peculiaridades', las cuales despertaban su curiosidad.

Constantemente, se podían oír voces desde el final de la cueva, voces que narraban historias sobre seres fantásticos, únicamente existentes en mitos y leyendas, pero también historias sobre otros ponis, cuya existencia era probable. Historias de guerras, grandes invenciones, anécdotas, romances, cataclismos mundiales, entre muchos otras eran los relatos que se podían escuchar.

¿De dónde venían esas historias? ¿Cómo era posible el oírlas únicamente en aquella cueva? ¿Tendrá que ver algo, aunque sea de manera mínima, con el hecho de que el Bosque Everfree sea independiente del control de los ponis? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se hacía Logan, pero no había podido hallar la respuesta, a pesar de llevar casi 60 años viviendo en el Bosque.

Tal vez, aquellas historias que narra la cueva, sean uno de los muchos misterios que mejor guarda el Bosque, incluso para su heraldo.

- Sólo otro día más...- se dijo el unicornio mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver su Cutie Mark de una hoja con una huella encima de esta.

Luego, hizo aparecer con un hechizo una maleta, cuyo diseño revelaba que tenía más de 50 años, sacó una manta, y se arropó para dormir. Bostezó y se dijo con voz somnolienta- *_Yawn_*... Sólo... otro... día... más...- y finalmente se quedó dormido, arrullado por las voces de la cueva, quienes le narraban incansablemente, una infinidad de historias.

* * *

**_(Sueño de Logan)_**

El unicornio se hallaba en una especie de ciudad de diseño antiguo, pero sofisticado. La ciudad se hallaba cubierta de nieve, y tenía una gran variedad de adornos de la época (Bastones de dulce, guirnaldas decorativas, ponis de nieve, etc.)

- _¿Canterlot?_- se preguntó Logan.- _¿Pero qué hago aquí? Un momento... La decoración... Es la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos..._ - se acercó a un muchacho que vendía periódicos.

- ¡Noticias de Ecuestria! ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Los problemas con el Bosque Everfree desaparecen! ¡Extra!

- _¿Problemas con el Bosque? Pero... Si no hay de esos desde hace..._- se dijo el unicornio, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba.-_ Oh, entiendo. Es un recuerdo... Del día en el que viajé a Ponyville... Eso significa que este día es el que fue..._

Logan escuchó un par de risas, unas risas que, aunque no las escuchaba desde hace tiempo, las recordaba muy bien.

El heraldo volteó hacia donde provenían las risas.

-_ La peor Noche de los Corazones Cálidos de mi vida..._- concluyó.

Lo que vio, fue a una versión suya, pero más joven, como de unos 16 años, que se hallaba al lado de una pegaso amarilla de larga crin rosa. Estaban riéndose mientras paseaban por la ciudad.

- ¡Mira, Logan!- dijo la pegaso mientras le pasaba la voz al joven.- ¡Qué lindo poni de nieve!- se dirigió a los potrillos que lo estaban construyendo.- Muy buen trabajo, pequeños.

- ¡Gracias, señorita Wind Feather!- le dijeron los potrillos con una sonrisa.- Nos alegra que le guste, ¿Y usted, señor Logan?

- Ya les dije, no tienen que llamarme señor.- les dijo mientras miraba el poni de nieve.- Y sobre su trabajo...- guardó silencio, mientras ponía un gesto de seriedad, lo cual preocupó a los pequeños.- Es...

Entonces, la pegaso le dió un codazo a su compañero.

- Vamos, no molestes a los pequeños. Se han esforzado mucho.

- "_Recuerdo bien esto..._"- pensó el Logan actual- "_Ahora yo diré: Sólo..._"

- Sólo estaba jugando jeje. La verdad les salió muy bien, niños.

Los pequeños sonrieron mientras continuaban jugando. Por lo que ambos jóvenes continuaron su paseo.

De pronto, un pequeño pegaso azul marino llegó corriendo para darles alcance.

- ¡Logan! ¡Logan!- gritaba mientras corría, pero se tropezó con la nieve cayendo frente a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Wade? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Estás bien?

- Ahm... Tengo que decirte algo,- le dijo el potrillo mientras se tambaleaba por el impacto.- y sería mejor si fuera en privado... Claro, si no es molestia para Wind Feather.

La pegaso sonrió.

- Claro, no hay problema. Logan, te veo en la plaza.- le dijo, para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el unicornio.

Ni bien ella se hubo marchado, el pequeño pegaso habló.

- Los padres de Wind Feather les dieron a los nuestros una noticia...

- ¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia? ¿Es algo malo?- El potrillo asintió.- ¿Qué tanto?

- _Oh, no... Aquí viene..._- dijo el Logan actual.

- Wind Feather... está muriendo.- le dijo con un tono de depresión.- Sólo le quedan unos cuantos días de vida.

- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó el Logan del recuerdo, cuyo tono indicaba sorpresa, ira y tristeza, todo junto en la expresión adolorida de su rostro.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les gustara.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Los Recuerdos del Heraldo**

**Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Vent-R47**


End file.
